


Names

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Names, Banter, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: Scully buys a baby name book.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Names

Combining households is hard work, especially when it's the second time around. She told him she wanted to come home. He waited a long time to hear her say that. It helped that her house blew up and burned down. That sped up her decision considerably. He was just happy his back was going to be spared from moving furniture. The living room set she owned was expensive and looked heavy. 

Another thing, or things, the fire destroyed completely was her wardrobe. He hates shopping for clothes. After the smart home incident, ordering through Amazon was out of the question. On the bright side, she was buying maternity clothes at the same time. Two birds and one stone. Winning. 

She opens the door to their home, and he dramatically enters the living room, dropping the bags onto their couch. He holds his lower back and stretches. "I thought that trip would never end."

"You seemed to enjoy the trip to the lingerie department."

"What red-blooded American male doesn't enjoy the look and feel of lacey panties?"

"I won't be wearing any of those for the foreseeable future."

As he sits on their couch amongst the shopping bags he notices a book. He removes it from the bag and asks, "You bought a baby name book?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I thought maybe we could go through it and pick out a name other than the usual Michael or Mary."

He thumbs through the book and reads the first name he comes across aloud, "Nayeli."

"What?"

"It's a name. A girl's name. The book says it's Native American in origin and means 'I love you'."

"You want to name our child 'I Love You'?"

"N-a-y-e-l-i. Nayeli Mulder."

"I don't think so."

He hands her the book and says, "You think you can pick a better one?"

She takes her turn thumbing through the book. "Here's one for either gender. How about Wynn? W-y-n-n." 

She looks at him. His mouth hanging open in disbelief, "Wynn. The best you could come up with is Wynn? It will sound like we're cheering his name when we call him inside for dinner."

"It means 'fair/white/blessed'. Welsh origin." 

"We're not Welsh."

"You aren't Native American either."

"My turn." He opens up the book, closes his eyes, and blindly places his index finger on the page, "Zayd. Arabic origin; means 'abundance'."

"Zayd Mulder?"

"Yep."

"I can just see us trying to find a personalized Christmas ornament with the name Zayd etched on it. We may as well name the kid 4-6 weeks because that's how long it will take for the special order to arrive by mail."

"You're right. I never had an ornament with the name Fox on it."

"Let me see that book again." He hands her the book. "I want to see if your name is listed."

"It won't be listed. We already know it's an animal or surname. It doesn't have a meaning."

"Yes it does."

"What?"

"It's listed. English in origin. A surname or name of an animal," she giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"It means 'a cunning individual or given to someone with red hair or for some other anecdotal reason'." She snorts a laugh.

"No it doesn't."

"Says so in black and white," she says while flashing a whimsical smirk.

He grabs the book from her hand, and reads the entry. "Let's see what your name means." He flips to the D section of girl names. "Here it is. 'Dana is an alternate spelling of the name for Danu, a Celtic fertility goddess'. That's appropriate seeing that you are currently in that condition as we speak." She smacks him on his shoulder. "Ouch. Your love hurts," he states as he rubs the offended site.

"Seriously, Mulder. What would you name our child?"

"Well, if it was solely my decision. I would like to name our daughter Margaret Katherine Mulder, for obvious reasons. If it's a boy I would name him Thomas Peter Mulder after two of your favorite Saints."

She closes the gap between them and places a kiss on his pouty lower lip, "That's so sweet. I guess we didn't need that book after all."

"No. We did not."

"Would you help me carry the clothes upstairs?"

"Anything for my 'fertility goddess'."

~End~

•Without Chris Carter The X-Files would never exist. All credit belongs to him.

**Author's Note:**

> The 4-6 weeks commentary comes from a conversation I had as a child discussing the spelling of my first name. I always had to special order anything personalized. The tradition carries on with those stupid personalized Coca-Cola bottles.


End file.
